dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Merlin Ambrosius (The Hunter)
Yoarashi Flamel, also known by his alias Gin, is the main protagonist of the upcoming The Chaotic Neko. He is a Human-Nekoshou Hybrid and from his human father side, is a descendant of Nicolas Flamel, the famous Alchemist who discovered the Philosopher's Stone. After the death of his parents during the Devil's Nekoshou Extermination, Yoarashi became a mercenary and hunted down and killed the Devils involved in the extermination, especially Kings, earning him the title "King Killer" as well as the "Silver Phantom" and was briefly a part of the Hero Faction. Later on he was hired by Sirzechs Lucifer to protect his little sister, Rias Gremory, in exchange for absolving him of his crimes and promises for supporting the surviving Nekoshous. After the battle of Kokabiel, Yoarashi was absolved of his crimes and later on mated with Koneko Toujou, another Nekoshou and Rias' Rook. He is also the adoptive father of several young orphaned Nekoshous who are taken care of by his maternal grandmother, Enka, in Kyoto. Yoarashi is also the wielder of the Sacred Gear Void Matrix, which holds the soul of Chaos, the Primordial Greek God of the Void and the Creator of the Universe. Appearance Yoarashi is a young man who is of average height, lean muscular build and appears to be in his late teens. He has short white-silver hair that grows slightly when he enters his Nekoshou form. He has dark grey eyes with black pupils that can become slits when he is angry or focus. On his chest is a large diagonal scar that he received as a child from a Devil. When he goes into his Nekoshou form, he gains cat ears on his head and a cat tail. After the battle with Kokabiel he gained a second tail. His hair also grows slightly that it reaches his neck. His casual attire varies but he can usually be seen wearing a short-sleeve black shirt with the picture of a white lion on the front. Along with that he wears blackish-blue jeans and sometimes a blue sweat shirt over his shirt. Over his feet he wears black and white sneakers. When going into combat he would wear a sleeveless black vest with several pockets attached as well as a hood. Along with that he wears black fingerless gloves and dark brown trench boots. Around the waist is a black belt with two chains attached to it on the sides. In the beginning, he wore a long brown cloak with a hood and a plain mask with the Yin-Yang symbol on it. But after he was absolved of his crimes he stopped wearing except when it rained (though he still wears the mask sometimes). Personality Due to what happened to him in the past, Yoarashi has a more mature personality then most people his age has. He acts serious most of the time and can sometimes be harsh when stating a fact. Along with that he dislikes people who get off topic or do not take a situation seriously, and prefers to deal with people who are straight to the point. As such, he does not show respect to people if they did not earn it, evevn if they are of a noble family or have a higher social status. He is also merciless in batlte, rarely missing an opprotunity to exploit his enemies' weakness in combat. However despite that, Yoarashi can be social and is friendly to people he is close to, such as his grandmother, adoptive children and later on Koneko. He is also protective of his precious people. Yoarashi's most notable trait is his views towards Devils. His opinion of them is rather harsh and he does not bother to hide his anger towards them for what Devils did to his family and nearly wiped out the Nekoshou race. He spent the first few years in training and studying Devils in order to hunt down the ones who took part in the extermination. It is also why he does not accept contracts from Devils, though he is not above accepting them if it is beneficial for him, like when he accepted Sirzech's job in order to have him absolve Yoarashi's crimes and gain several favors for the remnants of his kind. He is also noted to use every opprotunity to insult Devils and their culture, both subtle and obviously. Yoarashi especially makes comment related to what the Devils did to the Nekoshous. After spending time with the Occult Research Club and more importantly with Koneko, Yoarash's hatred towards Devils have mellow down, accepting that not all Devils are bad, but it still doesn't stop him from making rather rude jokes towards them, but in a more friendlier tone. Because his kind was hunted down due to the possible danger they might possess, Yoarashi has developed a firm belief that a person and/or group of people should not be judged for the actions of others or out of irrational fear. He displayed this when Xenovia and Irina were assaulting Asia after discovering she had become a Devil and was quick to defend the former nun while at the same time belittling the exorcists' beliefs and the atrocities caused by actions of many followers of God in the past. He also does not like when people give dumb or irrational excuses for their actions, like when Issei tried to peek at the girls' locker room (Though that may stem from Yoarashi's general dislikes of perverts). He is also has a soft spot for kids, which was why he took in so many young Nekoshou orphans. On a side note, Yoarashi performs typical cat-like traits, like playing with balls of yarn to calm him down or when he is bored. History Powers & Abilities Immense Magical Power: As the son of a magician, and a student of a great alchemist such as Nicolas Flamel, Yoarashi boasts a large reserve of magical power. After years of training, his reserves have increased to the point where he could multiple spells without tiring. Azazel once stated that Yoarashi would make a perfect Bishop if not for the fact that he would kill the Devil that would try and reincarnate him. *'Magic Chains': Using his magical energy, Yoarashi can create several chains from his hands, five from each hand. Yoarashi can use these chains for range combat, either as flails, impale the enemy or bind them. He can alter the ends of the chains in different forms, from spear heads too hooks, iron balls, kama and even hands. Alchemy: This is Yoarashi's primary form of magic. As the descendant of Nicolas Flamel, a famous alchemist, Yoarashi is a master in alchemy. He understands every single aspect of the art through studying under his father and self-learning. Skilled Magicians, such as Le Fay Pendragon and MacGregor Mathers, have said that Yoarashi's skills in Alchemy are at a level they have never seen before. As an alchemist, Yoarashi is capable of manipulating the physical and chemical properties of matter, controlling it at his will. Along with that he can control elements and change their molecular structures like the temperature of the air between hot and cold, cause combustion, conduct electricity, turn the earth into sand and even create weapons out of thin air like 6MM bullets from zinc and copper. Yoarashi explained that in the beginning he had to create symbols in order to use alchemy, but upon awakening his Sacred Gear, Yoarashi no longer needs symbols and can simply perfom alchemy with a wave of his hand. Senjutsu and Yojutsu Master: Yoarashi has also demonstrated incredible mastery over Senjutsu and Yojutsu, with Bikou saying he is almost on par with his ancestor, Sun Wukong, who is considered a monster. Just like other users have shown, Yoarashi can heal virtually any wounds in an instant with just a single touch and can remove poison and curses through concentration. Along with that he can create illusions and poison, as well as solid clones rather than illusions. A unique skill Yoarashi has is that he can use the natural energy around him to manipulate plant life. This allows him to create and manipulate plants and wood and even enhance them or give them unique attributes. With that, Yoarashi can control a battlefield in an instant as well as track others by either sensing their ki or placing his hand on the ground. Including all that, Yoarashi can increase his physical strength and speed. Touki: As a master of Senjutsu, Yoarashi is also capable of using Touki. Thanks to his training, Yoarashi possesses an immense amount of ki, allowing him to strug off any damage below Satan-class easily. It also increases his offensive power by making his punches and kicks much stronger. They become so great that a single punch can release a concussive blast that can hit a target from a distance, with Issei having once described it as a cannon. An armor of aura covers Yoarashi, increasing the range of his attacks, so that even if the opponent dodges a punch, they will still be hit by the invisible aura covering Yoarashi's fist. *'Iron Fist' (鉄拳, Tekken): This is a technique that Yoarashi developed during his time in the Hero Faction. While using the principles of Touki and Senjutsu, he also infuses some of the void energy thanks to his Sacred Gear. With this, Yoarashi can touch intangible things that would normally be impossible touch. This allows him to harm enemies that are intangible or a unique body that makes it difficult for one to touch. Overload: Tracer: Stigma Eye: Master Weapon User: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Hunter: Yoarashi is a skilled tracker, having hunted down several Devils in the past and kill them swiftly. He is capable of being very patient in order to learn his target's abilities and weakness, as well as use the environment to his advantage. Along with that Yoarashi has shown to be quite adaptable, using nearly any situation to his advantage. Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Stamina: Yoarashi has demonstrated to have a large amount of stamina, as he's been seen using his Sacred Gear, Void Matrix, multiple times in a row. Stealth: Thanks to his skill in Senjutsu, Yoarashi can mask his ki, thus hiding his presence from others. Flight: Through magic, Yoarashi can create invisible barriers underneath his feet, allowing him to "walk" in the air. He can also levitate and fly at an impressive speed, keeping up with Devils. Equipment Void Matrix: (ボイドマトリクス, Boido Matorikusu): Also known as the Soul of Endless Chaos and is the Fourteenth Longinus but is placed in the High-Tier category due to its powers. It holds the soul of Chaos, the Protogenoi of the Void of the Greek-Roman mythology and Creator of the Universe. The main ability is that it links Yoarashi to the Void, another dimension and the realm of Chaos, and open warp gates. Thanks to that, Yoarashi can make himself intangible, teleport himself, others, and objects to the void or different locations, redirect attacks back to the enemy, or store them in the Void. He can keep people there for long periods of time and expel them whenever he wants too. Yoarashi prefers stores multiple objects, ranging from weapons, food and more and summon them whenever he needs too. A unique thing is that anything stored within the Void is frozen in time. Meaning projectiles that Yoarashi absorbed keep their momentum and food and drinks will not go bad. He can even halt poison from spreading by sending the victim to the void. The drawbacks however is that Yoarashi must be aware of an attack in order to become intangible or absorb it. In order to teleport, Yoarashi must visualize the location of where he wants to go and for teleporting objects and targets he must be able to see them. Furthermore the mass of the object also reflects on how much energy Yoarashi needs in order to transport it. Another ability of Void Matrix is more of a passive ability. As Chaos was able to create beings with powers and even embody what they represented, Void Matrix is capable of creating powers for the user or even enhanced existing ones. It was thanks to that Yoarashi was able to require his Tracer and Overload abilities as well as improve his magical abilities too. However Yoarashi explains that he cannot create multiple abilities, as the ones that Void Matrix creates are based off of the desire, personality and very character that Chaos reads from Yoarashi’s soul. As such Void Matrix only creates abilities that fit the host perfectly. Yoarashi also discovered that by using Void Matrix, he also gains access to void energy, the same energy that Chaos emits. With this he can refill his reserves and thus give him an endless supply of energy. The drawback is that using to much void energy will put a strain on Yoarashi's body, which is why he trained for so long. Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (十拳剣, Sword of Length of Ten Fists): Yoarashi wields the holy sword Totsuka no Tsurugi, the Holy Sword that was used by the Shinto God Susanoo to slay the Evil Dragon Yamata-no-Orochi, before discovering the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi within the corpse. Yoarashi was given it as a reward by the Shinto Faction for saving several capturered Yokai in Kyoto. It takes the form of a nodachi that is a few inches taller than Yoarashi and has a ring-shaped pommel at the bottom of the handle. Like other Holy Swords, it generates a powerful holy aura that is nearly on par with Durandal, Excalibur and Caliburn. The energy is released as a shockwave that can cut through nearly anything and be used for close and range combat. Another ability is that the blade glows and then extends at high speed, quicker than people can follow. The blade carries tremendous force when expanding, pushing back several people, no matter their size, at once, as well as impale multiple targets, even capable of piercing Scail Mail and the iron feathers of Kokabiel's wings. The limit of how far the blade can extend is unknown. The sword's sheath possesses special properties that repairs the blade so long as it remains in the sheath. Yoarashi can also use the scabbard as a blunt weapon too. Dual Chakrams: Philosopher's Stone: Trivia *Many of Yoarashi's abilities were inspired from several characters from other series: Azuma (Fairy Tail), Alchemists (Fullmetal Alchemist), Hashiram Senju and Obito Uchiha (Naruto), and Haki (One Piece) Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Primarch11 Category:Non-Canon Male Characters